Conner
Conner is a large steam locomotive and is the seventh locomotive in Mr. Evans' fleet. He used to be a member of the Harrison and Highland Valley Railroad. Bio Conner was built in 1943 for the Union Pacific Railroad. For the next two decades, he was assigned on fast freight trains from Cheyenne to Laramie. In 1955, he was withdrawn and put up for sale. He was put on trial for the Harrison and Highland Valley Railroad. However, his arrogance caused serious problems which almost forced the railroad into bankruptcy. Because of this, he was sent to the Port Ogden and Northern Railroad in disgrace. Frustrated and full of guilt, he refused to let the same thing happen to him here and saw the error of his ways, and reunited with his cousin, Byron, in 1960. Eventually, he was promoted to the excursion fleet in 1977. Persona Conner is proud of his Union Pacific heritage, and talks endlessly about it, which can annoy the other engines. Although he means well, he can be boastful and cocky. This often leads to mishaps and accidents. However, he still cares about his friends and only wants to feel useful. Conner is inspired by his big brother and wishes to be just like him. He always comes to his defence whenever someone bothers him. He also looks up to Byron as a brotherly figure. If it's one engine Conner hates, it's Gwen. The two often bicker about childish topic like "who is the pride of Union Pacific". Occasionally, fights break out between the two, which annoys Ryan and Byron. Basis Conner is based on a Union Pacific Challenger locomotive. They were built for freight trains and also hauled passenger trains. Several were converted to burn oil. Only 3985 and 3977 survive, with the former still in action today. Conner is based the engine carrying the number 3940. The locomotive stood alongside Union Pacific Big Boy 4009 (Byron’s basis) in Last of the Giants. It was scrapped in the late 1950s. Livery Like most of Union Pacific's steam locomotives, Conner is black all over, with the exception of the white number 3940 on his cab and the white Union Pacific lettering on his tender. Trainz Model Conner's model is jacksonbarno's reskin of anl's Union Pacific Challenger. Both these model can be found on Trainz Forge. Appearances Specials * Ryan's Christmas Carol Voice Actors The Port Ogden Rail Chronicles * RichmondCityRailfan Trivia * He is based on Conner from Full Bucketniers, who is Mr3801Fan 26's favourite character from said series. He also appears in Rails of Highland Valley. * According to Mr3801Fan 26, he was supposed to be numbered 3985. He was also going to be referred to as Sam. * His origin story is similar to Thor from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * His operating costs contributed to the 1960s financial crisis. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Port Ogden and Northern Category:Union Pacific Category:4-6-6-4 Category:Freight Engines Category:Steam Engines Category:ALCO Locomotives Category:Challenger Category:Coal-burning Engines Category:Main Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Locomotives Category:Harrison and Highland Valley Railroad